The most significant observation in patients with Rett syndrome has been the recognition of reduced Dopamine D2 receptors in the caudate by PET studies confirming the pathologic observation of reduced melanin containing cells in the substantia nigra, reduced dopamine in brain tissues and reduced receptors noted in one reported autopsy case. The cholinergic cells and choline acetyl transferase are also reduced in the brain.